villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adria
Adria was a villain in the Stargate SG1 television series. She also appeared in the direct to DVD film Stargate: The Ark of Truth. She was played by actress Morena Boccarin. Depiction in the series While Vala Maldoran was in the Ori home galaxy, one of the Ori impregnated Vala and manipulated the fetus at a genetic level to be its physical form on the lower planes, so that one of the Ori would be able to lead the Ori Army without forcing them to intervene on the lower planes, which would have caused the Ancients to intervene. After her birth, she was genetically altered to grow to adulthood at an increased acceleration, and was an adult within a matter of days. At first, she was simply called Orici, though Vala named her Adria, after her (step)mother. Adria is a devout follower of Origin, saying that it is the Ancients who suck human life forces to gain power, not the Ori, leading Vala to conclude that Adria was complicit in their deceptions. Daniel Jackson and Vala tried to kidnap her, but Tomin, her stepfather, intervened. Daniel and Vala were nearly killed in the attempt but were rescued by the Odyssey which had just arrived in orbit. After the Free Jaffa Nation attempted to destroy the crew of an Ori warship with the Dakara superweapon, Adria alone survived, due to the personal shield she possessed, and laid Dakara to waste. Later, she helped SG-1 and the System Lord Ba'al in finding the Sangraal, in the hopes of destroying it, but the caverns it was in held a device which neutralized her abilities. Also, the Sangraal was a hologram, which also caused the awakening of a Dragon. Adria realized that the dragon was the final test, and Jackson's realization that it was Ganos Lal who was the true guardian neutralized the dragon. However, upon returning to the Sangraal, SG-1 and Ba'al were transported to another planet via a teleportation network set up by Ganos to further protect Merlin from discovery, forcing Adria to mentally examine the planet's DHD to determine their location. Eventually, Adria and her soldiers found the planet in question, where Jackson had the memories of Merlin downloaded into his mind. Adria attempted to kill SG-1, but Jackson gave them enough time to flee through the Stargate, leaving Daniel in Adria's hands. (SG1: "Counterstrike", "The Quest, Part 1", "The Quest, Part 2") Adria had plans for Daniel, hoping to use the Sangraal to destroy the Ancients without having to risk the Ori themselves. Having seemingly convinced Daniel of the virtues of Origin, she eventually turned him into a Prior, so that he would be able to complete the device and use it against the Ancients. However, Daniel, with help from the consciousness of Merlin, resisted her efforts, partly helped by the fact that Adria was so determined to convert Daniel as she saw him as her only hope of converting Earth. He nearly completed the Sangraal, but allowed himself to be captured by SG-1 so that they could shut down the wormhole currently blocking the Supergate. With their help, he attacked Adria and was able to send the Ori battle cruiser carrying the Sangraal through the Supergate. Adria herself later confirmed that the device was successful in neutralizing the Ori. However, Adria was not destroyed by the Sangraal, and she then sent another six Ori battle cruisers through the Supergate. With the Supergate under control, Adria encountered Vala on a planet. She falsely claimed that the Sangraal failed in its attempt to destroy the Ori, and learned that Vala had fled Earth, as SG-1 believed that she was being manipulated by Adria using the Clava Thessara Infinitas to trap them (Adria had no knowledge of that and was in fact innocent). Adria and Vala traveled to the planet in question, only to find SG-1 already there and waiting, and it was revealed that Vala had allowed herself to be implanted with a false memory. However, Ba'al arrived and kidnapped Adria, taking her as a hostage, claiming that he would order the Ori army leave the galaxy. The Tok'ra removed Ba'al, but Ba'al managed to unleash a nerve toxin into Adria. Dying, Adria used the time she had left to ascend. However, while Adria now possessed all the power the Ori gained from their worshipers in both galaxies - the loss of the other Ori meaning that she now possessed the entirety of the power that had once been divided amongst the entire Ori race - it also meant that she could no longer take action on this plane of existence without inciting the wrath of the Ancients, leaving the Ori army leaderless. Stargate: The Ark of Truth After locating the Ark of Truth, Vala, Tomin, and Daniel were captured and brought to Celestis. There, Adria revealed herself to Vala. She confirmed that she planned to destroy the Ancients and take over both galaxies, but declined to use the Ark, saying it just wasn't as "fun", and it also failed the generate the right 'kind of belief' that she could use to draw power. She also confirmed the death of the Ori saying she was pleased as she now possessed all of their power. She was finally stopped when Daniel activated the Ark, severely diminishing her power. With her power now reduced, Morgan Le Fay engaged her in eternal battle, similarly to how Oma Desala fought Anubis. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Usurper Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Female